Bonnie the Bunny
Bonnie the Rabbit, also known as Bonnie and "Bonnie the Bunny", is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, serving as the secondary antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's, a major antagonist in Five Night's at Freddy's 2, a posthumous antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, an minor antagonist in Five Night's at Freddy's Sister Location, a minor character in Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator and a major antagonist in The Ultimate Custom Night. He is a blue animatronic rabbit with a red bowtie. Like his fellow animatronics Freddy and Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a friendly child entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kills any human he sees during the night. Like his fellow animatronics Freddy and Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a friendly child entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kills any human he sees during the night - especially Mike Schmidt , the enigmatic protagonist. Description Appearance Normal Bonnie is a tall animatronic who looks like an anthropomorphic, dark-blue bunny, with two longs ears, albeit not sufficiently proportioned to his size. Damaged In the second game, Bonnie's appearance is much more frightening, as his face has been scouped out, and his two red endoskeleton eyes peering out of the depression where his face used to be. He has two buttons added to his chest and is also the most damaged of all the older animatronics. His face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the previous game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and his entire left arm has come off, revealing his endoskeleton and wires. He also seems to have a bigger stomach than before, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained that the management tried to have Bonnie and the old animatronics retrofit but this was scrapped in favor for the newer, toy models. Personality The day, Bonnie appears as a friendly, harmless, joyful, nice and sympathetic robot, who never harm children and always take care of them, often playing guitar along Freddy and the rest of the gang to distract customers of the restaurant; albeit his appearance is somewhat disturbing, and his behavior rather malevolent upon confronted to adults. Once he is confronted to the night guard, Bonnie turns into a cunning, malicious, merciless, evil-minded, rather impatient murderous stalker, obsessed by the idea of stuffing the night guard into an endoskeleton for some dark reasons. Bonnie is the smartest and second most dangerous - behind Foxy - of the animatronics. If he waits outside the door, it isn't for very long, although if he is far from the office, he can travel there surprisingly quickly. Shutting the door on him wears him out quickly into leaving, as opposed to the persistent Chica. He is also the first to leave the stage. One of his dirtiest tactics is to hide in the storage closet, and bound to the office at an incredible speed, and catch Mike off guard. He is very unpredictable and possibly impatient as he twitches constantly on Night 3, indicating he might be getting frustrated. Bonnie is, in fact, possessed by the soul of one of the child killed by William Afton, which explains his temperamental and evil behavior. Behavior ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie is the most active enemy in the game and is usually the first to move, slowly making his way to the player's office (teleporting instantly on later nights) and will always appear in the left doorway. The player can lock him out. Otherwise, Bonnie will simply stand there until the player checks the camera or the power runs out. If they check the camera, Bonnie will be triggered into attacking. However, with enough power left you can keep checking the monitor until 6 AM and Bonnie will be stalled. If the power runs out, Freddy will attack instead. An easy way to check if Bonnie is behind the closed door, is to turn the light on and faintly expose his shadow from the window. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Bonnie is a minor antagonist in the second game. To prevent him from killing the night guard, the player must put on his head the Freddy's mask whenever he comes into the office. Unlike the first game, Bonnie rarely attacks, hardly ever rushing to the office in the first night. He can still pose a threat if not handled properly, especially in the late nights. Background Before becoming Bonnie, he was named Jeremy who attended a birthday party at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, William Afton disguised as Spring Bonnie, lured him and four more children into the backrooms from the restaurant where he murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts, and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes, and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie was once an animatronic, child entertainer and one of the mascots from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's chain. In the band, he was playing guitar, amusing customer's children and making the chain successful due to his popularity. Years later, the restaurant is closed, and the animatronics were abandoned. However, they are still possessed, and each night, leaded by Freddy, actively tried to kill the security guard, wrongly believing that he was his murderer. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Bonnie returns in the second game, as a minor, yet dangerous animatronic, with an even more frightening appearance (he completely misses his face). Bonnie starts with the rest of the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. He seems to travel to the Main Hall and then heads to the room just outside the Security Office, staring at the player just from the outside. Afterwards, he then travels to the Left Air Vent to get into the Office and attack, though can be warded off with the Freddy Fazbear Head. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Bonnie appears in the mini-game cut scenes where he along with the other animatronics are disabled by William Afton. Later the soul of the child that possessed Bonnie appears along with the other dead child souls and confronts the Killer cause him to run into the Spring Bonnie suit which kills him. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' A nightmarish version of Bonnie called Nightmare Bonnie appears haunting the child protagonist. Bonnie himself appears in the mini-game cut scenes preforming in the open diner; however, he does not function as an antagonist in this game. Sister Location reveals that the child's room is real meaning it is possible that they were real after all. ''Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location'' In Sister Location, the fifth game in the franchise, Bonnie appears as an antagonist's minion , in the hand puppet called Bon Bon on Funtime Freddy 's left hand. ''Five Nights at Freddy's : Ultimate Custom Night'' Both Bonnie's classic and withered forms appear in the Ultimate Custom Night. Classic Bonnie and Foxy both reside in Pirate's Cove, but take turns peeking out from the curtain. The player can tell who is active by looking at a figurine in their office. If the figure is of Bonnie, the player must not check Pirate's Cove on the camera, or else Bonnie will disable it. Withered Bonnie, like in the second game, occasionally sneaks into the office via an unseen trapdoor. Once he is in, he will create distorted noises and cause the lights to flicker. To ward Withered Bonnie off, the player must quickly don the Freddy mask, lest Withered Bonnie kill them. ''FNAF World'' Bonnie appears in all of his incarnations in the spin-off. Novel Series The Silver Eyes Before Cassidy became Bonnie was a young girl who was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. On that day, five children were visited by Spring Bonnie, one of the two animatronics (actually William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room, where he murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, The family restaurant Charlie's father once owned now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. After breaking in, Charlotte and her friends explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with its hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. After returning to the pizzeria, William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. After Golden Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The Golden Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him. Twisted Ones Withered Bonnie, along with the other Animatronics returns to help Charlotte and her friends fight William (now Springtrap) and his Twisted Animatronics. Gallery endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's real face (endoskeleton). Booniehd.jpg Bonnie bunnie.png|Bonnie in the doorway. bonnie.png|The secret closeup of Bonnie backstage. eyeless bonnie.png|One of the hallucinations being Bonnie with no eyes. attack bonnie.png|Bonnie attacking the player. new bonnie.jpeg|Bonnie compared to Bonnie 2.0 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie FNAF2.png|Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. P55YuN4.png|Bonnie's endoskeleton eyes as seen in the hallucinations. FacelessBonnieKillscreen.gif|Bonnie killing the Security Guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie in the Vents (FNaF's2).jpg|Bonnie crawling in the vents. Bonnie 4.jpg|Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nightmare Bonnie Design.png|Nightmare Bonnie BonnieBunny.png|Bonnie Full Body. BonnieFaceless.png|Old Bonnie Full Body. BonnieWORLD.png|Bonnie in FNAF World (as a hero). Old Bonnie WORLD.png|Whitered Bonnie in FNAF World (as a hero). BonnieHeadless.png Trivia *On Nights 1 to 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics, but on Nights 4, 5, 6, and higher difficulty settings of Night 7, Chica becomes more active than him. *In the trailer, Bonnie is showing running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy instead being the only one who is seen running. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his mask, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in the game. *According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. **Bonnie was also Scott Cawthon's favorite animatronic. *Bonnie is the only animatronic without eyebrows. (until Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Bonnie makes an unusual Human-like groaning while approaching the Office. This also implies that the animatronics are haunted by the dead child victims of William Afton. *On extremely rare occasions, after the Game Over screen, or when starting up the game, a full screen image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucinations sometimes appear. The image goes off when white pupils begin to appear. *If one believes the theory that the child possessing Freddy Fazbear is a girl, then the child possessing Bonnie would be limited to being one the remaining two boys and one girl, meaning there is a 2/3 possibility that Bonnie is possessed by a male child rather than a female. *Scott Cawthon has confirmed that Bonnie (the animatronic itself) is, in fact, male. Fans originally theorized that he was female, due to Bonnie being a feminine sounding name. Scott later disproved this with an online post. *On Night 7, if the A.I. is set to 0/0/0/0, Bonnie will still move which proves that he is more active than the other characters. Chica also moves rarely. *At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Withered Bonnie, along with the other withered animatronics, are kept for the first game restaurant. *Bonnie is the only original animatronic not to have a Phantom Counterpart. *Since the reveal of the final screen of the Lorekeeper ending in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, that the child (based on the position of Bonnie's head in the Good Ending of FNaF 3) possessing Bonnie is named Jeremy. **In the book series however, Bonnie is speculated to instead be possessed by a little girl named Cassidy, who in the game canon is one of the children speculated to be possessing Golden Freddy . Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Gaolers Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Insecure Category:Kids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Possessed Object Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Dissociative Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male